


Tell him he is needed

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel, Hugs, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 years have gone by, 60 long years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him he is needed

_60 years after Dean's death_

Castiel watched the children play, they ran in circles chasing each other, laughing and screaming like any child will do, this is one of the things he loves doing, sitting on benches and watching as life goes by.

The first time someone ever made him laugh he was doing the same, he was sitting on a bench observing humanity, not quite grasping it, but still finding it fascinating. It had been Dean, the first person to obtain a smile from Castiel, he had been the first person Castiel ever loved in way few angels have been able to do.

But now, all of that is a memory, a painful memory.

In his moments of distraction he didn't notice that an old couple sat next to him, they began small talk, which was very enjoyable for Castiel.

That was until th moment they asked him if he was in love, what he answered somehow depressed them, although they were sure they would be together someday, but they didn't know the eternity that it had been for Castiel, and they didn't know the eternity that still awaited.

"I have once loved the way you love each other, but I have lost him, and the thing is, I can never aspire to meet with him, for my penance will be to know he is heaven but that we may never meet."

The old man seemed shocked , but he instantly snapped out of it and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Young man you listen to me, if you decide right now that you are never going to be with this man you love, then it's not gonna happen. When we give up on those we've lost, they become a memory, and with memories sometimes we have the risk of forgetting, and when you forget a lost one, you truly never see them again."

"But it hurts to always be reminded, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I lost my daughter 20 years ago, but I can't find myself forgetting her. I think if I did, it would be me giving up on her forever, of course it hurts, it's always gonna hurt, but I believe that the great reward is knowing we are going to meet someday."

"But I won't ever be able to meet with him."

"You say that now, but when you _do_ reunite, look for me in heaven ok?"

 

All the man did was laugh, he got up and both him and his wife said goodbye to Castiel.

He looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful shade of blue, in his mind, the thoughts that banged against his head were if the old man was right. It may be possible that he knows what he's saying, but it just seems so far away.

"Dean, I love you, and I hope to see you soon."

It was in that moment when a butterfly landed on Castiel's shoulder, it carried a message, a beautiful one.

_Hey Cas, I hope your ok, I just want you to know I miss you, that I love you and can't wait till you're here. I know it seems like forever, but we can do this alright? We're gonne be together again, and it's gonna be great. I'm here with Sam and he's missing you too, we're waiting for you Cas, I'm waiting for you. I love you more than you can imagine, and I know you do too, someday you'll be in my arms, until then, I love you._

 

 

 

Sometimes Castiel was hopeful, other times he was devastated, but for now he is simply happy, maybe the old man is right.

Now Cas has two things to do, kiss the love of his life, and find the old man with the wise words. Two things to look forward to, two things he promises he'll do.

He looked down at the butterfly, "Tell him, I know we're going to be together, I need you more than you think, but I'm hopeful and I know you are too."

With that the butterfly left, flying high into the sky as it usualy does.

A smile is plastered on Castiel's face, a smile he has needed for some time now.

60 years have gone by, he doesn't know how many are left, but maybe it's better not knowing, after all, the world could end tomorrow hopefully.


End file.
